Malam Minggu
by Ryu Masshirona
Summary: Malam Minggu waktuny apel ke rumah kekasih, itupun yang dilakukan Gaara/ for GHOST event 2013


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, teen, typo maybe, agak janggal, fic pendek,**

**FOR EVENT GHOST 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MALAM MINGGU**

**.**

**.**

**Semoga Suka dan Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis bermata lavender ini bingung mau membalas SMS Sabaku Gaara dengan jawaban apa. Sudah sepuluh menit Hinata berpikir keras, kenapa membalas SMS saja sesusah ini.

Ingin rasanya Hinata menjambak rambutnya, padahal Gaara hanya bilang dalam SMS itu "Malam Minggu ini, aku ke rumah ya?" aduh jantung Hinata berdebar kencang, Gaara itu kekasihnya, baru 2 minggu jadian.

Tapi Hinata belum siap atau harap-harap cemas membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kakaknya Neji yang punya penyakit sister complex itu kalau tahu ada laki-laki yang main ke rumah untuk menemui Hinata.

Tapi Hinata kan sudah 16 tahun, wajar kalau dia ingin juga berpacaran dan menikmati masa muda. Walau ya pacarannya hanya sekedar SMSan dan juga disebut agak sedikit tidak normal.

Apanya yang tidak normal?

Gaara yang kelas tiga SMA di Konoha High School tertarik melihat Hinata sang kohainya yang kelas dua SMA dan mengirimkan surat yang ditaruhnya di loker Hinata. Gaara hanya menuliskan nama dan nomor ponselnya.

Hinata yang entah kebetulan atau apa, ternyata juga menyukai Gaara, walau ragu dan diliputi rasa penasaran yang mengalahkan segalanya membuat Hinata berani mengirim SMS kepada Gaara dan menanyakan kenapa menaruh nomor ponsel Gaara di loker Hinata, tapi Gaara langsung saja menembak Hinata alias menyatakan cinta.

Intinya mereka jadian, tapi mereka tidak saling janjian bertemu, makan bersama saat istirahat pun tidak, ya itu dia jadinya mereka hanya berpacaran lewat SMS. Kalau bertemu secara tidak sengaja Hinata hanya menunduk, saat Gaara pergi melewatinya, Hinata justru melihat Gaara tanpa berkedip.

Mungkin karena mereka masih malu-malu. Kalau seperti ini, mereka seperti pacaran jarak jauh. Tapi Gaara sekarang mulai bertindak dengan cara seperti anak muda lainnya, apel malam Minggu ke rumah sang kekasih.

Gaara sedang duduk di samping Hinata sekarang, di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga. Ini malam Minggu, setelah Hinata bersusah payah berkutat dengan pikirannya, setelah setengah jam baru dapat membalas SMS Gaara "Baiklah" yang berarti menyetujui Gaara akan ke rumahnya di malam Minggu.

Untung Hiashi ayah Hinata sedang ke luar kota, jadi Gaara tidak akan ditanya yang macam-macam. Ibu Hinata sedang di dapur. Neji belum pulang, katanya mau pergi latihan karate.

Seakan menjadi pendukung Gaara dan Hinata untuk berdua saja. Tapi masalahnya, Gaara dan Hinata belum ada yang membuka mulutnya untuk memulai pembicaraan. Jarak duduk mereka agak sedikit berjarak walau di sofa yang sama.

"Ehem" Gaara berdehem, Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk segera menoleh kepada Gaara dan mempersilakannya minum "Mi-minumlah Ga-Gaara-kun!" Hinata menunjuk teh yang ada di meja.

Gaara meminumnya sedikit dan menaruh cangkir teh itu. Mereka terdiam lagi, Gaara yang dingin dan Hinata yang pemalu, lagi-lagi terdiam.

Semenit

Dua menit

"Ehem" Gaara berdehem lagi dengan wajah datarnya, Hinata menoleh lagi kepada Gaara. Gaara sedikit menggeser duduknya mendekati Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari itu, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Tapi hanya membiarkannya, "Ehem" laki-laki bersurai merah ini semakin mempersempit jarak duduknya dengan Hinata, menyisakan jarak kalau diibaratkan seseorang bisa duduk di antara mereka berdua.

"Hinata" panggil Gaara dan menoleh kepada Hinata dan tiba-tiba

Dukkkk

Itu suara duduk tergesa-gesa seorang laki-laki dengan warna mata mirip Hinata yang tak lain adalah Neji yang memaksa duduk di antara mereka. Neji tidak tahu bahwa akan ada laki-laki yang akan berkunjung, apalagi laki-laki berwajah preman seperti Gaara.

Setelah melihat Gaara yang semakin lama mendekat kepada Hinata, Neji yang baru pulang yang tidak disadari Hinata maupun Gaara saat Neji mengucapkan "Tadaima" karena Gaara dan Hinata sama-sama sibuk akan sikap dasar mereka.

Gaara mendengus kesal, begitu pun Hinata merasa kakak satu-satunya ini merusak suasana saja. Tapi Hinata khawatir kalau Neji akan bersikap tidak baik kepada Gaara.

Gaara mencoba melirik Hinata yang terhalang oleh Neji. Hinata pun begitu.

"Neji, kau sudah pulang, nak?" terdengar suara kencang dari dapur. Sepertinya ibu Neji mendengar kalau Neji sudah pulang.

"Neji kemari, bantu kaa-san!"

Seolah tahu kalau Neji mengganggu Hinata dan Gaara, ibunya memanggil Neji. Sungguh ibu yang pengertian. Neji kesal, Neji kan belum sempat memberikan peringatan apa-apa kepada Gaara, tapi sebelum pergi ke dapur karena Neji anak yang berbakti, Neji memberi hadiah deathglare untuk Gaara dengan makna 'Awas kalau macam-macam kepada Hinata!'.

Gaara dan Hinata bernapas lega, dengan wajah datarnya Gaara memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin seperti yang lainnya" Hinata tidak mengerti maksud Gaara dan Gaara kemudian melanjutkan "pacaran normal". Hinata juga ingin seperti itu, lelah rasanya seperti ini terus. Seperti ingin rasanya membuat bekal dan memakannya bersama dengan Gaara saat istirahat. "A-aku juga" respon Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau mulai dengan ciuman di pipi?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata terkejut "Eh?"

"Aku hanya bercanda." Seorang Gaara yang dingin bisa bercanda juga. "Kita mulai dengan kencan, besok kau ada waktu?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata mengangguk menyetujui.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**A/N : Yey ini fic buat memeriahkan GHOST event 2013, Ryu mohon maaf bila banyak kejanggalan, semoga suka ya.**

**Gaara Hinata emang manis banget, tapi fic Ryu ini maaf kalo kurang fluff. **

**Terima kasih buat yang udah ngadain GHOST event 2013, event ini keren **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review ya, thank you**


End file.
